H2O: Just Add Water - Season 4 Introductions and Prologue
by MermanRJ132001
Summary: This is a new story that I'm working on, a season 4 for H2O. It will have all 4 girls along with the 4 boyfriends, plus some other returning characters. This "two-shot" is the introducing of the characters that will be in this season and a prologue that's before the season begins. The season itself will be its own story on here. I'm rating this K , while the story might be rated T.
1. Introductions

**Author's Note:** This is in what I like to call the "Makoverse" (H2O & Mako Mermaids world) with some Real-Life aspects to it. I have gone ahead and move the Makoverse about 10 years from 2009-10 to 2019-20, to make my OC be the same age as I am irl: 18 years of age (actually I won't be 18 until the 13th, which is Friday! Yay me! But we are going to put my OC as 18-19 for S4 so he can match the age of the girls. This would mean the events of Mako Mermaids are yet to happen, while S1 of H2O would be based in 2016, with S2 being 2017, and S3 based in 2018-2019. Yea, you heard that right, I said he. I'm a guy irl who loves H2O and Mako Mermaids lmao. Problem with that? Anyways I was debating about moving the story up, because if I left it where it was based, that would mean my OC would be 10 years older than how old I actually was back then, and if I made my OC my age then, it'd be weird tbh. Having a 8-9 year old around 18 and 19 year olds. That would just be asking for trouble. So this is why I moved it up. Not so they could have the technology we have today and all the irl events (as I might use some), but so I don't deal with this predicament. I've always wanted to be in the H2O world, ever since I fell in love with the show all those years ago. This is how I can do that. I hope you girls and guys can understand where I am coming from. There will be some real-life aspects to this, but this of course is taking place in the Makoverse. Think of what happens in our universe also happens here, but of course, the Makoverse has magic and merfolk and all that cool stuff! Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road. This first scene is the ONLY TIME I will bring in real life to this. And this scene is me basing it on my 18th birthday, this Friday! After this it will be 100% Makoverse, ok people? And Season 4 will be its own "story" on here, meaning the introductions and prologue to season 4 will essentially be a two-shot "story". Enough of my A/N, let's go! Also, please do not go hard on me, I'm new to fanfiction. This is my first story! I'm here to grow as a writer (which years ago I thought I never would be one) and show my love for the show and the Makoverse that I have gained over the years. Oh, and 1 more thing. I love breaking the 4th wall. I'm a Deadpool fan, and I loved how he did it. So I like to break the 4th wall based off of Deadpool doing it. This will also be the only time with a long AN.

_****COPYRIGHT NOTE: I DO NOT OWN H2O, H2O CHARACTERS, MAKO MERMAIDS CHARACTERS, OR ANY MUSIC I MAY MENTION IN MY STORIES! I ONLY OWN OC'S!****_

* * *

***In Real Life***

I'm walking through my college town heading back to my dorm hall after walking back from practice at the ice arena in town. I play hockey for my school, if you're wondering what kind of practice it is (check H2O subreddit for a hockey stick and you might know who I am on Reddit, and no I'm not revealing where I go to school for my privacy reasons, just know I'm a guy). It's a beautiful night out, and it's the night of my 18th birthday, lucky me! I look into the sky during my walk home and see the full moon, which reminds me to turn on some music! I grab my AirPods, stick them in my ears, and turn on some music. It's either Soundcloud or Spotify, those 2 S's get me confused sometimes. As I make it back to my campus, I switch over to YouTube Music, and turn on Hells Bells by AC/DC. I grab some dinner from a pizzeria nearby and head back to my dorm hall. Once inside, the next song to play is Enter Sandman by Metallica_._ I've gotten a liking to that song because I like sports, and it's always cool when watching ESPN show Virginia Tech come in to that song and show how their fans react to it. I time the end of the song perfectly as I get back to my dorm room. My roommate is never here, so it's just me tonight. Maybe I'll meet some friends to go celebrate my birthday, but for right now, I've got some food to eat. Then, as if I was Ryan Reynolds in Deadpool, it was time to break the fourth wall. I turn to the audience/reader, hey that's you! You're in my story, congrats! I ask if you're ready, like DX does during WWE shows.

"Are you ready?" I ask. "NO! I SAID! ARRRREEE! YOUUUU! RRRRRREADDYY!"

Then, as if it was on queue, 2 songs play into my AirPods, and I'll leave links so you can listen along at this point, imaging you can hear it_._ Well what do you know, it's the Season 2 and 3 themes for H2O by Kate Alexa and Indiana Evans respectively. I respond:

"This has been nearly 10 years in the making, a Season 4. If all goes well and this blows up then who knows! Maybe Mr. Shiff will see this and a H2O Season 4 will happen! But this is a Season 4 of my writing, so imagine it with the actors voices, the music, everything you know and love from the show! I hope you enjoy this, and if this blows up like I hope it will, then maybe I'll write multiple seasons, some collabs, and other stuff. But enough chatter, let's get into Season 4. Episode 1 is coming soon, this is for Introductions and Prologue. And yes, I will be in it as an OC, so enjoy!"

I untwist a water bottle and drink some of it, letting some drops out onto my hand. I flick these drops of water to a mirror, take my food, and leave the room. The "No Ordinary Girl" fadeout in the themes hit as the water droplets get zoomed in on, and they read:

"H2O: Just Add Water - Season 4"

* * *

_***Makoverse***_

Let's go over the introductions, and get to know our characters for the story before we do the Prologue. Before you ask, yes, the actors and actresses that played these characters on the show would come back to portray these characters in Season 4, in my books at least. If you need to know who plays who, then I recommend going to IMDB:

_**Introductions**_  
**Main Cast**

Rikki Chadwick \- She has been a mermaid for 3 years, nearly 4 years, and was transformed in 2016 with Cleo Sertori & Emma Gilbert at Mako Island. Rikki has the following powers: Hydro-Thermokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, and Telekinesis (this will develop with the girls later in the season, and thus explains why she has it in Mako Mermaids season 3). She also has the Combined Atmokinesis power along with Cleo and Emma (the last time this was used, they created a 125 mph Category 3 Hurricane, which is also known as a 200 km/h Category 4 Cyclone). She is currently single, but possibly may still have feelings for ex-boyfriend Zane Bennett. Her intentions for university is to major in either Business or Marketing, as she has interests in becoming a treasure hunter.

Cleo Sertori \- She has been a mermaid for 3 years, nearly 4 years, and was transformed in 2016 with Rikki Chadwick & Emma Gilbert at Mako Island. Cleo has the following powers: Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and Telekinesis (this will develop with the girls later in the season). She also has the Combined Atmokinesis power along with Rikki and Emma (the last time this was used, they created a 125 mph Category 3 Hurricane, which is also known as a 200 km/h Category 4 Cyclone). She is in a relationship with her boyfriend of 3 years Lewis McCartney. Her intentions for university is to major in Marine Biology, joining her boyfriend Lewis in that field.

Emma Gilbert \- She has been a mermaid for 3 years, nearly 4 years, and was transformed in 2016 with Cleo Sertori & Rikki Chadwick at Mako Island. Emma has the following powers: Hydro-Cryokinesis, Cyrokinesis, and Telekinesis (this will develop with the girls later in the season). She also has the Combined Atmokinesis power along with Cleo & Rikki (the last time this was used, they created a 125 mph Category 3 Hurricane, which is also known as a 200 km/h Category 4 Cyclone). She has been in a on-hold until she got back relationship with her boyfriend of 1 ½ years Ash Dove (his last name was never confirmed in the show, but as us fans like to believe, it's Dove, so I'm going with that). Her intentions for university is to major in Secondary Education, in hoping to be a teacher one day. Ash and her do not have a clue about Will and Bella

Isabella "Bella" Hartley \- She has been a mermaid for 9 years, nearly 10 years, and was transformed in 2009 by herself in the Sea Caves of Ireland. Bella has the following powers: Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis, and Telekinesis (this will develop with the girls later in the season). She has been in a relationship with her boyfriend of 1 year Will Benjamin. Her intentions for university is to double major in Music Therapy and Music Education, with hopes of becoming either a music teacher, a music therapist, or both! Will and her do not have a clue about Emma and Ash.

Lewis McCartney \- He is the boyfriend to Cleo Sertori. Lewis was the first person to know about the girls' secret and he has been helping them ever since he found out. He has tried to help them with science and inventions, but magic just outsmarts him. He has been in a relationship with Cleo for 3 years. He is currently studying Marine Biology at the American Marine Biology Institute in America, which will help him get into a university to major in Marine Biology.

Zane Bennett \- He is the ex-boyfriend of Rikki Chadwick. Out of the 4 boyfriends, he was the 2nd to find out about the girls secret. He was saved from sharks by Rikki, and from drowning in Miss Chatham's boat by Emma. Has proved to be trustworthy with the girls secret, although has nearly turned on the girls by spilling the secret once (which he regrets ever trying to do that). Zane is trying to get back with Rikki, as he still has feelings for her. He is planning to major in Business, Management, Finance, or Banking at university, although he has not decided on a major yet, making him undecided/undeclared.

Ash Dove \- He is the boyfriend of Emma Gilbert. Their relationship had been on hiatus until Emma returned from traveling the world with her family. They have been dating for 1 ½ years. Out of the 4 boyfriends, he was the 3rd one to find out about the girls secret. He works at the ranch that his family owns again, because of the JuiceNet shutting down in between Seasons 2 and 3. He is planning to double major in Biology and Animal Biology, with hopes to become a Doctor of Veterinary Medicine (in normal terms, he wants to be a Veterinarian). Emma and him do not have a clue about Bella and Will.

Will Benjamin \- He is the boyfriend of Isabella Hartley. Out of the 4 boyfriends, he was the last to find out about the girls secret, but was actually the 1st to not know about the original 3 mermaids (Emma, Rikki, Cleo) when he found out about the mermaids. He has been dating Bella for 1 year. He used to competitively free dive, but he retired from that after meeting Bella. He plans to major in Physical Education, with hopes of becoming a P.E. teacher and a sports coach, mainly a swimming and diving coach. Bella and him have no clue about Emma and Ash.

**Supporting Cast:**

Donald "Don" Sertori \- He is the father of Cleo and Kim Sertori. He is married to Samantha Sertori, and they have been married for 1 year. Don works as a fisherman and owns a few boats. He is 52 years old, meaning he was 33 when Cleo was born and 37 when Kim was born.

Samantha "Sam" Roberts-Sertori \- She is the step-mother of Cleo and Kim Sertori. He is married to Donald Sertori, and they have been married for 1 year. Sam works as a geologist and a ship-inspector, which is how she met Don. She is 41 years old.

Kim Sertori \- She is the little sister of Cleo Sertori, and is the daughter of Don Sertori. Cleo was 4 years old when Kim was born. She is also the step-daughter of Sam Sertori. She is currently in High School, my estimates in Year 10 as a 15 year old (the same age Cleo was when she became a mermaid). I say my estimates as I am from America, and not Australia, so this is a guess to me. She will develop a crush on James Hartley during this season, as they are the same age and are in the same grade.

Terry Chadwick \- He is the father of Rikki Chadwick. He currently is believed to be single, as him and Rikki's mother got a divorce many years ago. They live by themselves in a trailer park on the other side of town. He is 50 years old, meaning he was 31 when Rikki was born. He works as an auto-mechanic.

Lisa Gilbert \- She is the mother of Emma and Elliot Gilbert. She is married to Neil Gilbert, which it is unclear how long they have been married for. She is 50 years old, meaning she was 31 when Emma was born, and 35 when Elliot was born. Based on my research, it looks like she is a stay at home mother, but she might be employed somewhere. She loves to collect china and other valuables.

Neil Gilbert \- He is the father of Emma and Elliot Gilbert. He is married to Lisa Gilbert, which it is unclear how long they have been married for. He is 53 years old, meaning he was 34 when Emma was born, and 38 when Elliot was born. Neil works as a business man in sales and financial development. Occasionally works with Harrison Bennett, the father of Zane.

Elliot Gilbert \- He is the little brother of Emma Gilbert, and is the son of Neil & Lisa Gilbert. Emma was 4 years old when Elliot was born. He is currently in High School, my estimates in Year 10 as a 15 year old (around the same age Emma was when she became a mermaid). I say my estimates as I am from America, and not Australia, so this is a guess to me. He will develop a crush on Olivia "Liv" Hartley during this season, as they are the same age and are in the same grade. He is on the soccer team at school.

Harrison Bennett \- He is the father of Zane Bennett. It is unclear what ever happened between Zane's mother and Harrison. Harrison is believed to still be in a relationship with Candy (his season 1 girlfriend), but it turns out they broke up shortly after the events of season 2 began. Therefore, this makes him to be single. He is 49 years old, meaning he was 30 when Zane was born. He is a very wealthy man, believed to be a businessman or doctor (I forget which one, maybe he's both).

Rita Santos \- Yes, the same Rita Santos from MIS. This is the Makoverse after all. She is currently 34 years old (she was 37-38 years old during Season 1 of MIS, which was 4 years after H2O took place, do the math). She is a guidance counselor at South Coast High School, which is being renamed to Suncoast High School for the 2019-2020 school year (after the girls have graduated). She was the girls' guidance counselor, and has had suspicions of them being mermaids, as she is one herself. She was born a mermaid, and to look out for other mermaids, regardless of land girl or born at sea, that is why she was their guidance counselor. The school does not know that's the reason why Rita took them to be their guidance counselor, nor do the girls know that Rita is a mermaid, and that real mermaids exist. She is currently single, as her fiance Harry died many years ago (unless Harry is Harrison Bennett, which I might do that storyline maybe we'll see). Rita has the following powers: Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis, Telekinesis, Atmokinesis, Zoolingualism, Volume Reduction, Invisibility, Invisibility Reduction, and countless more that are unnamed.

Laurie O'Kine \- Laurie is a Marine Biologist who works at the SeaWorld Australia Marine Park with Cleo. Laurie's last name was never revealed in H2O, so we are stealing his actor's last name for this (Mr. O'Kine if you're reading this, please don't sue me). Laurie is currently 37 years of age, and he is currently single.

Sophie Benjamin \- She is the older sister of Will Benjamin, and the daughter of David and Melissa Benjamin. She is currently 23 years old, and is studying Management at university. She is still a little bit evil, but she now somewhat supports the relationship between Bella and Will. However, those rocks at Mako are still on her mind. That cave was interesting, and although Ryan didn't want to blow up the Moon Pool, he also admits that the cave was interesting, and should be explored more. Plus, she is crushing on him. 2 of the girls' enemies getting closer to the secret, and possibly in love? That doesn't sound good.

Ryan Tate \- He is a geologist who works for the National Parks Service in Australia, and also works with Cleo's stepmother, Sam. He is fascinated by Mako Island ever since Cleo showed him that rock from the Moon Pool. And those gems. Those seem like they were never discovered, hell they look like they are not even from Earth! What is that cave that they discovered, and why does Sophie want to get closer to him. She even wants to go back and snoop around more. This could be a life changing discovery for them, and they could get rich! But he knows it's wrong and he could get fired. Does he turn his back on the government, on Sam, and on the girls? Or will he turn his back on Sophie. She kind of creeps him out anyways. He is 24 years old.

**OC's (Original Characters):**

3rd Person Narrator (author/irl me) \- When there is no POV, meaning we are not in anyone's POV or its an outside POV, there will be a narrator. The narrator is myself, the author. Narrator me is DIFFERENT my OC me in the story. So like Introductions, Prologue, and the IRL scene are all 3rd Person Narrator, aka the author.

Lachlan Hartley \- He is the father of Isabella "Bella" Hartley and her 2 siblings who are twins (both are OCs, named James [brother] & Olivia, or Liv for short [sister]). He is 50 years old, meaning he was 31 when Bella was born, and 35 when both Liv and James were born. He has been married to his wife, Christina, for 25 years. He works in hotel management, where they had to constantly move every 2 years. However, they are in Australia to stay, as he won't have to move for work anymore.

Christina Hartley \- She is the mother of Isabella "Bella" Hartley and her 2 siblings who are twins (both are OCs, named James [brother] & Olivia, or Liv for short [sister]). She is 49 years old, meaning she was 30 when Bella was born, and 34 when both Liv and James were born. She has been married to her husband, Lachlan, for 25 years. She works as a doctor in the hospital. Because of her husband's job, they had to constantly move every 2 years. However, they are in Australia to stay, as Mr. Hartley won't have to move for work anymore.

Olivia "Liv" Hartley \- She is the little sister of Isabella "Bella" Hartley, twin sister of James Hartley, and the daughter of Lachlan & Christina Hartley. She goes by her nickname, which is Liv. She is currently in High School, my estimates in Year 10 as a 15 year old. I say my estimates as I am from America, and not Australia, so this is a guess to me. She will develop a crush on Elliot Gilbert during this season. She is older than James by 12 minutes. She is on the soccer team at school.

James Hartley \- He is the younger brother of Isabella "Bella" Hartley, twin brother of Olivia "Liv" Hartley, and the son of Lachlan & Christina Hartley. He is currently in High School, my estimates in Year 10 as a 15 year old. I say my estimates as I am from America, and not Australia, so this is a guess to me. He is on the swimming team at school. He will develop a crush on Kim Sertori during this season. He is younger than Olivia by 12 minutes.

David Benjamin \- He is the father of Will & Sophie Benjamin. He is 54 years old, meaning he was 31 when Sophie was born, and 35 when Will was born. He has been married to his wife, Melissa, for 30 years. He works as a real estate agent, and he also co-owns a few successful restaurants with his wife.

Melissa Benjamin \- She is the mother of Will & Sophie Benjamin. She is 50 years old, meaning she was 27 when Sophie was born, and 31 when Will was born. She has been married to her husband, David, for 30 years. She works as a professor at a nearby university, having a doctorate in Astronomy and Meteorology. She also works for the Bureau of Meteorology, and she also co-owns a few successful restaurants with her husband.

RJ \- This is MY OC. This will be me in the story. Big plot twist with this character later in the season. Here's the basics however: RJ is 18 years old and is from America. He is in Australia (while still in college) to investigate Mako Island, and all the mysteries behind it the past few years. He is studying Meteorology at his university, and plans to minor in astronomy & marine biology. For being just a College Freshman, he is very smart and well respected in the scientific community for his work against global warming & climate change. He found the Sea Caves of Ireland moon pool before, and has found one of the coast of America (in an island that looks exactly like Mako). This island was first spotted by him since he was little, about 6 years old. He owns the island as he was the first to "find it" after it appeared after Hurricane Irene & Superstorm Sandy. Now he's in Australia to see the connection between his island and Mako Island. Oh, and did I mention he knows a few tricks (more like powers) and can teleport successful and not get stuck in a tank of water (sorry Merman Chamber & Trident Cave, that's a flaw you guys have in MIS). He's a normal human guy, but how does he have powers? Can humans learn them or does this deal with the twist? Also, what does RJ stand for, _Romeo & Juliet_? No, that's a club that Charlotte was in, RJ must be short for his name, but what is his name? And what if he knows about the girls? What will he do to them? Is he good or bad? Find out in the story!

**Possible Enemies that could return in Season 4 (not decided yet):**

Dr. Linda Denman \- She hasn't been seen since Season 1. She doesn't know about the girls being mermaids, and that there are more than just 3. What would bring her back to the Gold Coast? Is she still the evil doctor, or has her heart changed? She is 28 years old now, and is still single after people called her crazy with her research. She has worked her way back up to being respected, but will probably never be as respected as she used to be.

Miriam Kent \- Another person who hasn't been seen since Season 1. Although very unlikely she comes back, she might pop up for an episode or two before disappearing again. She is now 19 years old, and will be going to university to study Fashion & Design.

Charlotte Watsford \- She has not been seen since the end of Season 2. I don't want to bring her back, but I might for a little bit, who knows. She is now 19 years old, and will be studying Art in university. She would love to have her tail back, but she knows what troubles she caused while having it. She understands it was wrong, but it felt so good. Has Charlotte changed or is she still the same?

* * *

Now with introductions completed, let's get right into the Prologue! The Prologue will be next chapter! Season 4 will begin in a new story, essentially making this a Two-Shot


	2. Prologue - 'Coming Home'

We start the Prologue where we left off, the end scene from Season 3, Episode 26 in Rikki's Cafe. Where Cleo and Lewis are in a booth together, reunited since Lewis came home and surprised Cleo for graduation. It's borderline PDA, as they are cuddling and snuggled up to each other. Well it's more Cleo is giving Lewis a bear hug and not letting go of him, as she hasn't seen him in months. Lewis is trying to get up, and that's when Cleo states:

"I'm not letting you go"

"I-I'll let you know when I need to breatheeeee" Lewis responded as he tries to move out of the bear hug to get some air and to tease Cleo a bit. She giggles at him doing this, but then becomes serious and puts a hand on her face.

"Hey you didn't come all this way just to see me, did you?" Cleo asks her boyfriend.

"Oh well I heard there was a new science genius in town," Lewis remarked. Cleo raised her eyebrows to this. "And I wanted to check out the competition."

"Okayyy" Cleo was giggling as she said that.

"Mhm"

The young couple then began kissing each other. Meanwhile, Zane was working, and while he had a quick break, he went up to Rikki to talk to her. "Hopefully she will talk to me" He thought to himself.

"It's good to have you back in here." Rikki turned around as Zane began to speak to her. "It feels right… somehow."

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm just visiting" At least she was talking to him, so that's a good thing, right Zikki lovers?

"Well come back anytime. Anytime at all."

"I have a feeling I'll be spending my entire summer a-" Zane then cuts her off and responds:_  
_  
"Let me guess? Mako? You know, if you ever need any company out there…" Now it was Rikki's turn to cut Zane off.

"I'll be sure to ask anyone except you." Rikki then walked away from Zane towards Cleo and Lewis with a drink in her hand. Zane called out to her to ask:

"That was a joke, right?"

Rikki looked at Zane and gave him a smirk, then she sat down at the table with Lewis and Cleo. Zane saw her smirk and he smiled a bit, then went back behind the counter and back to work. Meanwhile, over by the stage, another young couple was have a display of PDA. It was Will and Bella, as they were kissing before Bella had to go on to perform with the band. Bella breaks the kiss to ask Will:

"Wow, in public and everything," Will laughed at this comment. "What happened to the shy guy I used to know?" Bella chuckled as she said the word "know".

Will shrugged his shoulders. "He met someone. Someone.. Really special."

Bella smiled. "Well I like the sound of that."

They both smiled after she said that, and were about to kiss again when the band played some notes telling Bella it was time to perform, and that she would have more kissy time with Will later.

"I think you're on." Will told his girlfriend. Bella acknowledged this and gave him a quick smooch on the lips as she went on stage.

The band starts playing music, and yep, you know what they are playing. Good old "No Ordinary Girl". Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, and eventually Zane come towards the stage, standing not far from Will as they listen Bella sing this "new song".

"_**I've got a special power. That I'm not afraid to use. Every waking hour, I discover something new.**_

_**So come on this is my adventure! This is my fantasy! It's all about living in the ocean being wild and free!**_

_**Cuz I'm no ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe.**_

_**Cuz I'm no ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, the world's my oyster, I'm the pearl… no ordinary girl!**_

_**We've got to stick together, cuz the best things come in 3. I want it to last forever. All the magic and fun at sea!**_

_**So come on this is our adventure! There's no telling where we'll go! But all I want to live amongst the H - 2 - O! **_(nice cheeky name of the show right there. Oh look I'm fourth wall breaking! Get used to that lmao as I said in my A/N. And I did the 4th wall break earlier too as a 3rd person narrator.. Anyways the bold is the lyrics, this is just me fourth wall breaking like I'm Deadpool because I love that movie. Anyways back to the song)

_**Cuz I'm no ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe!**_

_**Cuz I'm no ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, the world's my oyster, I'm the pearl…. No ordinary girl!**_

_**Come along it just gets better. So much to do in just so little time. Cuz it all depends on whether, you wanna leave the above behind!**_

_**Cuz I'm no ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. (Yea-a-a!) Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe! (Just believe!)**_

_**Cuz I'm no ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, the world's my oyster, I'm the pearl…. No Or-dinary… Girl! (Cuz I'm no)**_

_**Ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. (Yea-a-a!) Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe! (Just believe!)**_

_**Cuz I'm no ordinary girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, the world's my oyster, I'm the pearl…. No Ordinary Girlllllllllll!" **_

The downbeat of the music after the last "girl" fades out. The cafe erupted into applause after that performance. That might have been the band's best song yet.

* * *

_Meanwhile (in the Spongebob narrator voice), at another place on the Gold Coast_

Emma was home from her trip, and she was planning to surprise her friends with her arrival back to the Gold Coast. She hadn't seen Cleo or Rikki in a year and a half, wow, that long! She missed them so much when she went traveling around the world with her family during her final year of high school. Those 3 shared a secret that they would hold on to for the rest of their lives probably, so it was hard for Emma to be away from her 2 best friends who she considered her "sisters" (see what I did there? MIS Season 3 reference anyone? Ondina talking to Rikki?) for so long. However, Emma was afraid of something though. She was afraid that because she was gone for so long, that her friends would have completely forgotten about her and moved on. She had received any calls or texts from them in months, so that made her really nervous. "What if I've been replaced by another mermaid or they aren't wearing the lockets anymore?" She asked herself. "Wait it's just the 3 of us there's no other mermaids out there…. Unless there is and they found her and completely forgot about me!" Emma was worried. She had every right to be, she wasn't sure if these thoughts were true or not. These thoughts she was having reminded her of something that she saw the night before, while her plane was descending into Australia. She saw something weird, and didn't know how to explain it. "What was that weird blue light that came out from Mako last night?"

* * *

_*__**FLASHBACK* (the night before)**_

They were 32,000 feet up in the sky. Emma was on the plane back home from Italy, the Gilbert's final stop on their world tour. They decided to start and end in Italy, for a reason I do not know. Finally, her trip of touring the world with her family was coming to an end. It was about time too, she missed her friends, the Gold Coast, her bed, but most importantly, she missed the Australian waters and she missed her 2nd home: Mako Island. The captain of the plane was going to get ready to descend the plane over Australia, when all of a sudden, a comet enters the atmosphere. This comet was so powerful, so magical, that it caused major turbulence on the plane. All of the passengers were starting to freak out. Animals were howling, babies were crying, oxygen masks coming out of the compartments located above the seats. The captain got on the mic and said:

"This is the Captain speaking! If we go down, we're going down in the waters by Mako. Make sure everyone has life jackets on which are located under your seats, and put on your oxygen masks. Brace for impact!"

After the captain said this, panic ensued on the plane. Everyone was trying to do what the captain said while saying their prayers and frantically calling their loved ones. Even Emma was afraid, she was afraid she was never going to see her family again. She could survived this crash, she was a mermaid after all. But nobody else would be able to. Then, all of a sudden, someone noticed something out the right hand side of the windows. A blue light was coming out of Mako. a very bright blue. The light didn't even look like light at all, it looked like water to Emma, but how would water do that! There's no way Mako would be able to do that! The passengers watched in awe as the light struck the comet that was into the mesosphere by then. This cooled the comet down to a point where it wasn't on fire anymore, and the water was stopping it from going farther into the Earth's atmosphere. Then, a white orb in the middle of the light made contact with the comet, knocking it back into the thermosphere, and then eventually out of Earth's atmosphere. Eva's comet, or Comet Eva as the comet was known as, was already trending all over Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat, and Instagram. Surely this "tower of light" would go viral instantly, and NASA would get questions and shit for not knowing about a comet going to hit the Earth. Not only did it save the Earth from the comet, but it saved the plane from going down. Emma looked at Mako, realizing it was a full moon, and she was in awe. She knew that her friends were behind that. Somehow they were, one way or another. What Emma didn't know, was that a 3rd mermaid helped them fight off the comet. That meant there were more than 3 mermaids, and Emma did not know this. This new mermaid filled the void when Emma left, and she helped save the Gold Coast and Mako while Emma was gone. Emma would learn about all of that plus A LOT more in a few days time. Just as the passengers were looking at Mako, Elliot was asking his parents if they could see anything since he could:

"What's that coming out of Mako?"

Lisa responded to her son anxiously: "I have no clue Elliot, but sit down please! This damn plane might go down!"

"But Mummmm! I want to see!"

This time, it was Neil who would tell the boy to sit down. Neil shot Elliot the look. "No ifs, ands, or buts Elliot. You heard your mother. Sit down, now! You're 15 Elliot, don't act like a little child."

"Fine!" Elliot sat down in his chair defeated. Lisa then turned to her husband.

"What is that however Neil?"

"I have no id-" Neil stops talking as he sees Emma staring straight at the light. "Do you know what that is Emma?"

Emma froze in place and turned around to answer her father: "What!? Me, know about what that is? No, I don't dad! I don't know what that is." Emma starts to whisper to herself, but her dad can hear her talk. "Although, it does kinda look like- nevermind!"

Neil looked at his daughter while being very confused at what she said. "Looks like what exactly? Come on Em, spit it out. We won't judge you."

Emma took a deep breath and then spoke about what she thought the light was: "Call me crazy, but I think that it looked like it was made of water! I mean it! It looked like it was made of water, aqua, H2O, dihydrogen oxide! Yea, I know Mako is an extinct or dormant volcano, but if there's no magma or lava in the volcano, then what else could it be? No other thing could have caused that but water! Think about it dad!"

Neil just looks at his daughter and then begins to laugh for about 10 seconds. Emma begins to laugh too so she isn't suspicious. Neil then responds to his daughter's comments with: "Ok, I think the jet lag is getting to us all, maybe let's try to get a little bit of shut eye before we land."

Emma, who looked really relieved agreed instantly: "You're right dad! Jet lag must be getting to me. Goodnight! Love you!" Emma leaves to go to bed, with the other Gilberts following. Lisa and Neil get to their little room on the plane and begin to talk about what Elliot and Emma saw coming from Mako.

"What if she's right Neil? Mako is a very weird island. You and I and everyone else who's ever lived on the Gold Coast knows this. It's been that way since we were kids, our parents were kids, even beyond that!" Lisa explained to her husband.

"Relax hun. I know how Mako is. Lots of people do. But if any of that stuff that people saw was true, don't you think Mako would be flocked with people? Don't you know they would ask how Emma knew what that was coming out of Mako? She knew what it was, and that's what scares me, and I don't want anything happening to our family, or any of our friends. The Sertoris and poor Terry also deal with this problem with their daughters. They obviously know what it is as well, while we don't. Nobody does? Do we want people to find out? We don't want that happening now, do we?" Neil was telling his wife, trying to keep her calm down. Lisa was hard to calm down when she was nervous and anxious. But Neil and Emma knew what to do.

Lisa sighed: "No, you're right, we don't want that happening." She begins to whisper, "For her safety and her friends. Let's get back to sleep now. Goodnight Neil, I love you!"

Neil kissed his wife and replied: "Goodnight Lisa!" He then turned off the light and they went to sleep.

However, little did Emma and the Gilberts know, but someone overheard everything that they said to each other. He was young, coming from America to investigate Mako Island. He was studying meteorology in college, while preparing to minor in astronomy and marine biology, maybe double majoring in the latter. He was just a freshman in college, but he was extremely smart, and well respected already in the scientific community. None of the meteorologists in Australia could figure out what all this stuff was that was happening out at Mako. They tried bringing in the world's best meteorologists, but that didn't help. This young man was their last hope, and RJ knew that. He was sent here to investigate these weird weather phenomenons that seemed "magical". The US and Australian governments fully sponsored his trip, however he still had to make up the work for his classes, because school is the most important thing in life. Why did they choose him? Why was he considered the best? He owned a private island off the US East Coast. This island looks exactly like Mako, to the core, and to the pool inside of the volcano. Except, no Australian wildlife or plants and all that were on that island. American wildlife and plants were. Both island did have mangroves and reefs so, so yea, only differences the 2 islands had. RJ determined that his island's volcano was extinct, and that's why he found that pool of water, that "hot spring" he called it. Although he really knew what it was. He lied about it, he had to, when it comes to magic, you have to lie. RJ never went into that pool during full moons, he knew what it would do, he knew why. But how did he find the island? It appeared to him when he was 6 and on vacation. He would visit the island for years and years until it was visible to everyone after Hurricane Irene and Superstorm Sandy hit. Because he was the first to find it, he got ownership of the island for free. Although it's a National Park, it's still privately owned by him, so he can let people on the island if he wants to or not. He studied his island for years, and he knew what it was, and how it was formed, but he had to find other places like it. He found the Sea Caves in Ireland where Bella became a mermaid during a school trip to the United Kingdom and Ireland. And that's what led him to believe after studying both places, that Mako was the main connection. Now, he was ready to connect the dots, and connect these 2 places to Mako, so he could study Mako and its effects on the Island and the other pools around the world. And after hearing the Gilberts talking about Mako, and what Emma was talking about, he knew his hypothesis was correct: Mako was indeed connected with his island and the Sea Caves in Ireland. Now he just had to lie again. He had to come up with a story about Mako, how to disprove the connection theory (although it was true), and to protect not only the magic of the 2 islands, but to also not expose the islands secrets, that it had turned normal girls into mermaids. He would have to play it off as global warming and climate change probably. But why were these pools turning humans into fish, or well, half-fish? More importantly, were there any mer-people out there besides the ones that snuck onto his island while he was asleep and gained tails. He had a lead, he had an idea, he just needed to put it to the test. And that Emma girl seemed familiar, like he looked like a girl he met back in the States. He would pull camera footage up later to see if anyone else besides the 6 he gave the ok to always come would come to the island. But he was thinking about something else. How would he get Emma to trust him. And more importantly, is she a mermaid, did she know any other mermaids, and how would he get the information out of her?

_****SEASON 3 OUTRO****_


	3. JAW S4 Intro

Intro (Full Version of song not shortened version) (58 seconds long):

_**I've got a special power, that I'm not afraid to use. Every waking hour, I discover something new. **_

_**So come on this is my adventure. **__[Jonathan M. Shiff Productions and Screen Australia present]_ _**This is my fantasy. **__[In association with Pacific Film and Television Commission.]_ _**It's all about living in the ocean being wild and free! **__H20: Just Add Water_ ["TITLECARD!"]

_**Cuz I'm No Ordinary Girl! I'm from the deep blue underworld! **__[Cariba Heine as Rikki.]_

_**Land or Sea! **__[Claire Holt as Emma.]_ _**I've got the power if I just believe! (Just Believe!) **__[Phoebe Tonkin as Cleo.]_

_**Cuz I'm No Ordinary Girl! **__[__Indiana Evans as Bella.]_ _**I'm from the deep blue underworld! **__[Angus McLaren as Lewis.]_ _**Land or Sea! **__[__Luke Mitchell as Will.] __**The world's my oyster, **__[__Burgess Abernethy as Zane.]_ _**I'm the pearlll…. **__[Craig Horner as Ash.]_ _**No Ordinary Girllll!**_

*End Intro with shot of the 4 mermaids swimming together*

_**A/N:**_ Clearly I don't own anything in Italics so let's get that straight. I just want you all to imagine this as an H2O intro before each episode starts, as I don't want to write this out every single time. Episode 1 is coming real soon, so make sure to be on the look out for that story! Please review and comment on what you think of the Prologue and the background/introductions I did for the characters. See you all next time! Also, HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO ME!


End file.
